This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. PRESENTATIONS / POSTERS AS PRIME AUTHOR OR CO-AUTHOR SPIE Medical Imaging, February 12[unreadable]17 2011, Lake Buena Vista, FL -- C.T. Badea, K.Ghaghada, G. Espinosa, L. Strong, A. Annapragada, Multi-modality PET-CT imaging of breast cancer in an animal model using nanoparticle x-ray contrast agent and 18F-FDG, -- C.T. Badea, S. M. Johnston, Y.Qi, K. Ghaghada, G A. Johnson, Dual energy micro-CT imaging for differentiation of iodine and gold-based nanoparticles Press release: medicalphysicsweb http://medicalphysicsweb.org/cws/article/research/45172 -- S. M. Johnston, C. T. Badea, Temporal and Spectral Reconstruction Algorithms for X-ray CT, SPIE SPIE BiOS Photonics West, January 22 -27, 2011, San Francisco, CA -- Xiaofeng Zhang, Cristian T. Badea, A. Paiman Ghafoori, David G. Kirsch, Yi Qi, G. Allan Johnson, Comparison of fluorescence tomography of protease-activatable probes in mouse lung tumors with x-ray micro-CT, poster, PAPER NUMBER: 7892-32 -- Xiaofeng Zhang, Cristian T. Badea, G. Allan Johnson, Autofluorescence suppression in fluorescence tomography of quantum dots using time-gated detection and ultrafast pulsed laser, Paper Number: 7896-68 Presentation Type: Oral Presentation: 26 Jan 2011 Cristian T. Badea, Samuel M. Johnston, Yi Qi, G. Allan Johnson, 4D micro-CT for small animal imaging, The First International Meeting on Image Formation in X-Ray Computed Tomography, June 6-9, 2010, Fort Douglas/Olympic Village, Salt Lake City, UT Cristian Badea, Fundamentals of CT Imaging and coordinator of CT labs, NCI Cancer Research Imaging Camp, June 20-25, 2010, Washington University, St. Louis A. Paiman Ghafoori, Bradford Perez, Yifan Li, Chang-Lung Lee, Samuel Johnston, Cristian Badea, David G. Kirsch. Studying the Role of p53 in Tumor Stroma in Lung Cancer Growth and Response to Radiation Therapy. Radiation Research Society Annual Meeting, Maui, HI, September 25-29, 2010. SM Johnston, BA Perez, DG Kirsch, CT Badea, Phase-selective image reconstruction of the lungs in small animals using micro-CT, SPIE Medical Imaging, February 13-18, 2010, San Diego, CA, poster SPIE poster#: 7622-124 SM Johnston, GA Johnson, CT Badea, GPU-based iterative reconstruction with total variation minimization for micro-CT, SPIE Medical Imaging, February 13-18, 2010, San Diego, CA, SPIE poster# 7622-115 Sudarshan Rajagopal, Jeffrey J. Kovacs, Michael Raisch, Cristian T. Badea, G. Allan Johnson, Howard A. Rockman, Claude A. Piantadosi, Robert J. Lefkowitz, [unreadable]-arrestins Regulate Signaling by Bone Morphogenetic Protein Receptor 2 in Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension, submitted Advanced School of Computing and Imaging (ASCI) Conference November 1-3 2010, DeKoningshof, Veldhoven, The Netherlands Sudarshan Rajagopal, Jeffrey J. Kovacs, Michael Raisch, Cristian T. Badea, G. Allan Johnson, Howard A. Rockman, Claude A. Piantadosi, Robert J. Lefkowitz, [unreadable]-arrestins Regulate Signaling by Bone Morphogenetic Protein Receptor 2 in Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension, Duke University Cardiovascular Symposium, May 24, 2010. Cristian Bade PhD, Small Animal Imaging Using Micro-CT and Digital Subtraction Angiography, Medical Physics Seminar next week, January 31, 2011. February 5, 2011: Posters: Radiology Oncology Imaging Research Retreat: -- S.M. Johnston, B. Perez, D. G. Kirsch, Badea C.T. Phase-selective image reconstruction of the lungs in small animals using micro-CT -- C.T. Badea, S.M. Johnston, Y. Qi, K. Ghaghada, G.A. Johnson, Dual energy micro-CT imaging for differentiation of iodine and gold-based nanoparticles PARTICIPATED IN THE CT PORTIONS OF THIS DUKE GRADUATE COURSE: Course Title: Advanced Medical Imaging Physics Course No.: MP331 Instructors: James Dobbins, James MacFall, Cristian Badea, Jeremy Dahl The course includes advanced topics in diagnostic imaging including linear system theory, image quality metrology, digital radiography and mammography, new advances on three-dimensional imaging modalities, MRI, CT, ultrasound, and evaluation of diagnostic imaging methods. Prerequisite: MP 230 (BME 233).